monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Netherworld Creator: Zero
Material For Arcadia Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Flight and Mine Sweeper Monsters There are a lot of Mines in the dungeon. Each will deal 8000 damage so you have to have Flight or Mine Sweeper monsters. Focus on the Hotchow There are No Hearts in this dungeon. The only way to heal is by the Healing Walls which will come out from defeating the mobs with the Skulls, Hotchow. They also have a strong Volatile Blast that will deal 60000 damage so you want to defeat them in 4 Turns. Do Not Bring the Same Monsters Izanami: Zero occasionally fires a poison mist that deals extra damage to monsters of the same ID. For example, if you bring 2 ascended D'Artagnyans, and one of them gets hit by the mist, they'll both take increased damage. However, if you bring one normal D'Art and 1 Christmas D'Art, you won't take in extra damage. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Prioritze on the Skull Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow (mob with the Skull Mark) 2. Defeat the Bahamut 3. Defeat the remaining mobs If you don't defeat Hotchow in 4 turns, it will deal a giant Volatile Blast that deals 20k damage per monster within range. Also it will shoot out healing walls for your team to heal. In general, move your monsters upwards since Bahamut does a powerful spread shot downwards in 3 turns. 2nd Stage - Focus on the Mobs! Izanami: Zero's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat Bahamut 3. Defeat the Demons 4. Defeat Izanami: Zero before Volatile Blast attack Izanami: Zero herself doesn't do that much damage in terms of frequency, especially after her first round of attacks). Therefore, take care of the mobs first to mitigate damage. 3rd Stage - Shoot Out Healing Walls Izanami: Zero's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat Bahamut 3. Defeat Izanami: Zero Take out the Hotchow like the previous stages. If you have a Pierce monster on the horizontal line of blocks, you can go left and right onto Izanami: Zero and it will do a high amount of damage (there are no Blocks under Izanami herself). 4th Stage - Take Care of the Bahamut and Demon Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat Bahamut and Demon (whoever is closest) 3. Defeat the remaining mobs After revealing the healing wall, aim for Bahamut or Demon. Bahamut will shoot a downward spread and Demon blocks your monsters and shoot out Damage Walls. Focus on those two mobs first to mitigate damage. 5th Stage - Focus on the Left Side Red Bahamut's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat the Left Bahamuts 3. Defeat the Right Bahamut Take down the leftside mobs to mitigate damage. Afterwards you want take down the Giant Bahamut. You want to take him out before his 6 Turn Spread Shot attack. You can use a Short CD SS (18 turns or lower) onto him. Izanami Zero:'s Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Clear the Hotchow Izanami: Zero's HP: 3.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat Bahamut 3. Defeat Izanami: Zero Take care of the mobs first to mitigate damage and to let out healing walls. Generally have your monsters on the top side of the map since that is where the healing walls are placed. Just be careful of the Infected Mist especially if you brought duplicate monsters. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on Bahamut Izanami: Zero's HP: 3.4 Million Red Bahamut's HP: 1.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat the Red Bahamut 3. Defeat Izanami: Zero After clearing Hotchow, focus on the Red Bahamut. He does a lot of damage with his attacks, especially his Leftward Spread Shot attack (4 Turn CD). 3rd Boss Stage - Focus on Mob Clearing Izanami: Zero's (Evo) HP: 5.0 Million Izanami: Zero's (Base) HP: 1.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hotchow 2. Defeat Izanami: Zero (Base) 3. Defeat Bahamut 4. Defeat Izanami: Zero (Evo) The Base Izanami: Zero recovers the Evo form as well as revive the Bahamut. You want to take that form out right after Hotchow. Meteor SS or Command SS will take out all the mobs effectively. After the mobs are defeated, focus fire onto Evo Izanami: Zero. __FORCETOC__